Supernatural Barrier
by Lady Laufeyson of Slytherin
Summary: This is a story about a witch, who runs with hunters posing as a hunter in a while goose chase for a twisted spirit. What happens when her secret slips? What happens when she falls for one of the hunters? What happens when someone gets hurt? Read to find out. Rated M Just in case. Due to Severe writers block, this fanfic is on a temporary hold. Sorry guys!
1. Chapter 1

Since I was small, I've practiced the craft. My mother and grandmother taught me everything I know, and I like to think I'm good at what I do.

I've always had this strong interest in the paranormal. My family doesn't know it, but I spend most of my down time using my magick to help spirits cross over. I also get rid of the occasional demon for people who need my help. My family hates hunters and hunting, seeing as some magick using spirits and demons both to accomplish the goal. I disagree with that kind of magick so instead I help the spirits move on and I kick demon ass. My family would be livid if they learned about my hunter-like tendencies, but they wont find out and I enjoy it to much to give it up.

My story starts like any other day. I had long since left my families home to "go to college". They send me money to pay for "college" and I have gas money and food. It works. I started my day heading over to this little old lady's home. She is having this issue with a poltergeist that was tormenting her. She seems to believe its her deceased son, coming to haunt her, but it's just a passerby poltergeist that is happy to let her boy take the blame. Her son died in a gang fight shooting, and she feels she could have done something to save him. Her guilt is almost overwhelming.. poor thing. When I got to her home, the front window was shattered.

'Not good' I thought to myself as I climbed out of my black '14 Dodge Charger. A scream echoed from the house as I shut my door and bolted into the house, using a blast of magick to throw the door open. The woman was cowering behind a couch, screaming in terror.

"Make it stop! Please, Michael, I'm sorry, my child!" she pleads, crying. Cursing under my breath, I form a ball of pure white light in my hands, releasing the purity of the light into the air. Suddenly, the chaos stops. I slowly approach the older woman, helping her up and sit her on the couch. As I get a good look at her, I notice a wound bleeding on her head and a nasty bruise forming on her arm.

"You poor dear.." I whisper as sit beside her, rubbing her back comfortingly, noting the poor woman was trembling. As I rub her back, I send calming energies into her body, to help her relax.

As she begins to relax, here is a loud knock on the door that causes her to jump. I glare at the door but sit a moment longer to relax her once more. After a moment, I get up to answer the door. As I crack open the door, I see a tall brown haired agent. His face is stern yet childish, a warm face filled with emotion and expression. Beside him is a shorter, yet still taller than me, man with a hard, handsome face. His face showed less emotion and yet his eyes gave away everything. You could see his soul through those eyes if you looked hard enough.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" I asked tentatively through the crack.

"Hello, my name is Agent Smith, and this is my partner, Agent Hill. Is miss Elsie Kingsbury available?" the shorter man asked. I knew right away from his energies that he was lying.

"No sir, I'm sorry. Shes going through a very hard time right now and doesn't wish to be disturbed." I answered calmly. He frowned but didn't let up.

"Ma'am, its very important we speak with her. Its about her son" I cut my eyes at the shorter man. That was a low blow.

The woman jumped up from her seat on the sofa "Michael? My boy? I need to know!"

I glare at the men as she begs them to tell her everything. They go on to tell her everything she already knew; hes dead and he was killed in a gun fight and his spirit was restless. Who are these people? Once the strange men finished talking with (more like traumatizing) the poor old woman, I sat her down on the couch and pulled the men aside, clearly fuming, my anger energizing the air.

"Who the hell are you people? You aren't like any agents I've ever men." I whispered accusingly. Granted, I've not met any agents, but they don't know that.

The shorter one smirked this grin that screamed cocky as he replies "I'm Agent Smith and this is Agent Hill. And you are..?"

I cut my eyes at Agent Smith and say curtly "My name is Ellamora Wolfe and I am trying to help Mrs Kingsbury get over the death of her only child." No need to mention the poltergeist to these clowns, they wont understand.

"What about the poltergeist?" asked Agent Hill. Wait, what?

"I don't know, nor do I care, how you know about that, but know it is under control. You are doing nothing but needlessly working up an old woman." I snapped angrily, crossing my arms.

"Under control? It threw a vase out the window." Hill retorted. "Just let us do our job and well be gone."

I glared at the men, 'Brutish jerks' I thought to myself. I sighed and grunted "stay out of my way.." and turned, walking back to the woman, who was now nodding off on the sofa. 'Today's events must have exhausted her... Poor dear..' I thought as I frowned.

"Will one of you 'Agents' assist me in getting Mrs. Kingsbury to bed? She needs her rest." the men looked at each other. After a moment, Hill sighed "Alright.." and helped get the very tired elder off to bed. I could sense the other man wandering the house as we helped the woman to bed. Once she was in bed and asleep, Agent Smith pulled me aside.

"Care to share detailed of whats going on here?" Were just looking to help" His eyes showed a secret kindness and I sighed.

"As you well know, Michael Kingsbury died in a firefight caused by a strong gang rivalry. Mrs Kingsbury is extremely superstitious, which is why, I believe, a poltergeist has attached itself to her. Her son is restless because his spirit is worried about her. Once this poltergeist is dealt with, both mother and son will rest easy." I spoke quickly and straight forward. These clowns made me uneasy.

Smith frowned, "How do you know it isn't her son?" he asked.

"I can just tell, how doesn't matter as long as its accurate information." I huffed shortly. He shrugged and muttered "fair enough".

We walk back to the living room area where Hill was pacing. Smith goes to Hill and whispers something as I cross my arms, watching them."

"So you can start spilling. You aren't agents. So what are you really? Hunters?" I raise an eyebrow at them as they glance at each other.

Hill steps forward "Are you a hunter?" The question throws me off my guard and I have to think a moment.

I just shrug "Of sorts. I know a lot about hunting, though I don't do it often." The men eye me as I spoke. I sigh "Now that were being open, what are your names? Really." Hill glances at Smith and shrugs.

"I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother, Dean." Dean rolls his eyes and I take a step back. These were the Winchesters? Seriously? My people hate these two clowns? Now I'm interested.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ella. Now, what are we going to do about this poltergeist? This woman has to be at least eighty. Her poor old heart cant handle all this excitement." The boys nod in agreement.

"It may be attached to an object. Did Mrs Kingsbury mention an items she recently got?" Sam asked. He must be the intelligent one.

I shake my head "Not that shes told me about. Got an EMF reader?" Dean nods and pull an old EMF out of his jacket pocket. Odd place for it, but whatever works. He hands it to me and I power it up, waving it over objects as I feel with my magick. I don't trust technology all that much.

As I'm scanning, the boys look for other signs of cursed objects, when suddenly there's a loud crash and a blood curling scream from Mrs Kingsburys room. Then silence. The three of us bolt to her room, as fast as we can go, to find the woman hovering in the middle of her bedroom. Her eyes were dead, but the grin she wore was sinister. Worst of all, her head was on completely backwards, her body facing away from us.

"Its about time you three got together." she said in a voice clearly not her own. "Lets see if you can catch me. And no funny tricks, dearies! Separating will do you no good, only make my little game harder." she cackled then suddenly dropped to the floor, dead as a door nail.

I think it took us a minute or five to process what just happened. A game? This is sick and twisted. Not to mention, ridiculous.

"God dammit!" Dean yelled a few moments later. That shook me awake.

"What just happened?" I asked, pale as a ghost in moonlight.

"Seems the damned poltergeist wants to screw with us." Dean fussed like it was some minor inconvenience. Was this normal for these two?

"Lovely, an old woman died because this thing wants to play. And did anyone else notice what it said? About us three getting together?" The boys nod.

"So what do we do?" Sam asked like it was up for debate.

"Obviously we track this bastard down before it kills anyone else as part of its sick game." I snap. "We have to figure out where it might hit next though. But right now, I have other things to attend to. So Ill be taking my leave. Ill brainstorm, but text me if you find anything." I whip a pen, seemingly out of my pocket, and write my number on Deans hand, then turn and walk out, leaving my new game mates behind.

 **A/N This is my very first fanfic post ever. How was it? Input is very welcome! Be gentle! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, just an update. I know I havent gotten Chapter 2 posted yet, I am having MASSIVE writers block. I started this story about a year ago while in exile (Basic Training) and I just cant seem to get it back going again. So for now, this story is on a hiatus. But I am open to suggestions! And Im glad some of you are enjoying the story! It gives me encouragement to keep trying and keep writing! Love you all!


End file.
